Daniel Arceso
Daniel Arceso is a soldier acknowledged as a hero of Exedron. Story From Soldier to Hero Daniel Arceso was once a normal soldier in Exedron, serving under Gabriel Melioh. As a talented warrior, he eventually fell victim to a massive assault from creatures known as Viruses. Seeing his mentor seemingly die, Daniel ran away only to be wounded and fall prey to one of these Viruses, slowly succumbing to its corruption. Daniel was however saved by Mikail Alma, a talented Angel-like individual called a Moderator. Healing Daniel's corruption, he allowed the young paladin to train as a warrior, mastering the corruption from within and learning to use both Moderator Arts and Virus Arts, becoming an extremely versatile warrior. He then went after the source of chaos - Master Hacker Belial. Moments of Doubt Daniel fought against Belial despite the latter telling him that all of Exedron was nothing but the toy of the Administrator. This succession of struggles led to Daniel seemingly killing Belial definitely. However, his viruses had already spread, causing the Administrator to attempt to wipe out all of existence. Daniel rebelled against said decision and attempted to go to Exedron's Heavenly zone, the Seven Skies. Fighting against moderators, including a resurrected and repaired Gabriel, Daniel finally reached the Administrator, succumbing to the Virus within him in order to defeat Gabriel. As he does, Belial emerges from his body and fights the Administrator, knocking Daniel out. When he wakes up, Belial has already been defeated and the Administrator is about to kill him. Daniel rises slowly and, determined to face the Administrator one-on-one, without hatred, only motivated by duty, ascends to Moderator status by himself. Impressed by the purity of his resolve, the Administrator acknowledges mankind's potential for salvation and swears to let the world live as it is, before leaving, Daniel now watching over Exedron as a lead moderator. Appearance Daniel is a blue-eyed young man with hazel hair, dressed in a silver armor. His face possesses an usually innocent look. One of his eyes has been dyed purple since his corruption by a Virus. Personality Daniel was at first quite immature and childish, albeit brave and loyal to the protection of his people. However, the loss of his master and him being confronted both by Moderators and Viruses alike caused him to quickly develop his own sense of morality, between freedom and order - rejecting the Moderators' rigid mindset and Belial's thirst for anarchy. Under the influence of the Virus, Daniel is feral, mischievous, malicious even as he no longer possesses his self control. Contrariwise, while using his Moderator powers, part of his emotions are sealed away, focusing his mind on the single-minded task of defeating his opponents. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Daniel is slightly quicker and stronger than most people even without gaining any powers perhaps due to Exedron's nature. * Virus Powers: The Virus code within Daniel grants him superior physical prowess at the price of his intellect, causing him to turn into a brutal, quick and stealthy killing machine, one that is specialized in destroying Moderators' constructs and easily blends in with shadows. * Moderator Powers: Daniel has been trained to manifest his spiritual energy as a blade of pure light, and can use his powers to destroy Viruses and protect himself while also possessing enhanced healing abilities. Storylines * ReConnection shows him as a central protagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie features Sigma helping him with defeating the Administrator. Trivia * Daniel is the name of a biblical prophet. Category:Character Category:Exedron